


22.Mother Nature

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [22]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fae & Fairies, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Gen, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), Kid Alexander, Magic, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Female England/Romania (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295189





	22.Mother Nature

**1:20 PM**

"Thanks so much for doing this Alice."

Alice just gave me a small smile."Anything for a dear friend."She said."Plus,you know I adore that boy."

I nodded and smiled slightly back."Yes,most of the people I've met do."


End file.
